A method and an apparatus for the batch-wise production of a slurry for confectioneries containing sugar are known from German Patent Application No. DE 29 33 053 A1, corresponding to British Patent Application No. GB 2 056 297 A. The apparatus includes a weighing and mixing container into which at first crystal sugar as the solid material and then glucose syrup and water as the liquid are introduced. The mixture resulting therefrom is premixed by a mixer. The mixture is then discharged through a locking valve into a separate mixing container in which the mixture is further mixed by another mixer to produce a slurry. It is possible to use 100 parts by weight of sugar, 100 parts by weight of glucose syrup and 10 parts by weight of water. According to the knowledge of the present applicant, glucose syrup that can be processed has a share of water of approximately 20% such that the known slurry has a share of dry substance of approximately 85%.
A method of batch-wise producing a slurry for fondant masses containing sugar is known from German Patent Application No. DE 25 11 846 A1. According to the method, 100 kg of sugar, 20 kg of glucose syrup having a share of water of 20% by weight and 20 kg of water are mixed and dissolved while being heated. The slurry thus has a share of dry substance of approximately 83%.
A method and an apparatus of continuously producing a slurry for sweets containing sugar are known from PCT Application No. WO 2009/124799 A1. The method and the apparatus intentionally operate continuously, meaning they do not operate in batches. For producing the slurry, at least one liquid and at least one solid material are continuously fed into a mixing container. The share of dry substance of the slurry may be between 80 and 90%.
Further methods and apparatuses relating to the production of confectionery masses are known from German Patent No. DE 10 2004 049 269 B3, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 7,387,429 B2; German Patent No. DE 699 07 165 T2, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,556 B1; German Patent No. DE 102 17 984 C5; German Patent Application No. DE 21 41 931 A; German Patent No. DE 906 886 B; Austrian Patent No. AT 193 238 B; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,953,598 B2.